Do you Remember that night, with this song?
by Thatlondongirl
Summary: A short story about Torvill and Dean sufferning a flashback due to a certain song causing them to remember a night full of passion and the unexpected


Staring at his beautiful ice princess Christopher's heart ached as he longed to be with her, whilst staring at her as if she was a dream he was awoken from this daydream "Christopher! Christopher! Karen needs you to show her the steps she says she'll take over from us so we can concentrate on our routine is that ok!" this came from the one woman who he worshiped although she didn't notice it Jayne Torvill. Stepping back onto the ice he headed towards Karen, Jayne and Matt and his celebrity partner Jorgie, trying not to look at Jayne, Christopher worked through the steps with Karen and the other skaters after half an hour Christopher asked Karen "is that ok? you know the steps now?"

"Yeah that's fine thank you Christopher!" she replied whilst spinning to face Matt Evers, looking at Jayne he offered his hand, she placed her hand in his and skated off to a separate rink leaving Karen to coach the two skaters, "so Jayne what piece of music do you think we should use this week?" he said stepping of the ice "hmmm I'm not sure... maybe something that the viewers don't expect maybe something that is slightly personal?" turning around to see Jayne putting on her skate guards "personal" he asked in a confused tone "yeah personal something that only you and i get something only you and i understand you know like Bolero!" she replied

"Ah! now i get ya! hmm how about 'Still crazy after all these years' or how about January Stars" he cheerily replied finally understanding what she ment shaking her head she replied

"Christopher we used those for competitions, I mean songs like True by Spandau Ballet and Close to you by the Carpenters get it ?" she replied giving him a stern look hoping he would get where she was going with this conversation

"ah right! how about Carole King's It's too late? that must contain **lots** of personal memories Jayne considering we urmm wel you know we did 'that' to that song" he replied looking into her blue eyes which he had fallen in love with so many times, she replied in a stern and disgusted tone

"shhh Chris someone might hear you and cotton on to what you ment and who know what we would do if that got out to the press, we would be dead meat, liars almost denying all those rumors back in the 80's and some still today!"

"now come on Mr Dean we haven't got all day let's get a move on and get this routine together!" she said whilst walking away towards the separate training rink, he didn't move he stared at her as if she was an angel he watched her long blonde hair sway from side to side as she walked off, in the back of his mind he though 'how can I not be with this woman, shes the only woman who understands me oh go I love her!' he then began to flow his little ice princess humming the chorus to It's too late he began to remember a time where it was just him and his beloved

_Flashback to the early 1980_

**_Jayne stood on the ice rink with Christopher by her side as they skated together going through their chosen routine for the world champions which was coming up far to fast for their liking, with Betty Calloway at the side giving advice and feedback on the their routine, the training session was drawing to a close "ok well I think we are done for today!" Betty exclaimed from the side of the rink whilst clapping her hands together to grab the attention of the young Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean, the both looked at each other with looks as if to say 'great training session tonight!' both skated towards their coach to discuss any minor issues that they could work on. As they both changed out of their skating boots, Christopher asked "Jayne are you going straight home?" "well I'm supposed to I guess I could change that" she replied nervously whilst buckling up her shoes, "oh I was just wondering whether you wanted to come round mine so we could discuss the routine plus my parents went away on holiday this evening so we won't have any nosey people getting involved in our conversations" Christopher chuckled to himself "oh I remember that last time oh gosh that was embarrassing" Jayne replied with a giggle in her voice "oh and yes Christopher I would love to come around yours" she added. _**

**_They said their goodbyes to Betty and walked out of the rink walking towards the taxi rank where luckily a taxi was ready and waiting, they climbed in and headed off for Christopher house._**

_Flashback ends_

Stood in the training rink of the Elstre studios with the music of Carole King filling the air, Christopher held on to Jayne as he spun her around staring into her blue eyes he was lost forgetting that he was in the middle of making a routine she had him trapped. "Christopher what is up with you today? usually your buzzing and have ideas falling out of your head but today you seem very withdrawn are you ok?" she asked in a concerned way, he sighs " yeah I'm fine darling, just remembering the good old days when it was just you and me, no television show, no training celebrities, just us against the world!" Christopher began to move with the music, creating steps as he went along . what Christopher had said made Jayne think back to that night that she though he had forgotten.

**_Flashback_**

**_As the taxi pulled up outside Christopher's house Jayne slowly made her way out of the car and headed up to the front door to wait for Christopher, it was a cold evening Jayne started to shiver she turned to see if Christopher had finished paying the taxi driver when she came face to face with the man who had captured her heart "Right do you want your usual?" he asked whilst tuning the key in the front door and opening it "yeah a cuppa would be lovely thank you!" she politely answered following him into the house, she placed her coat on the banister and slipped of her shoes and followed Christopher into the kitchen. 'So how did you find tonight then? better or do you think we could work on it?" he asked placing the hot mug of tea in front of a shy and nervous Jayne "well umm I think there are a few things we could change but other than that I think it went well" she replied in a nervous voice "hmm" he replied whilst sipping at his coffee, "Jayne shall we go upstairs? it's a lot cozier in there and plus my parents aren't home to pester us?" nervously she drank the rest of her tea and replied "well ok but not for long i need to get home" Christopher stood up from the small table in the kitchen where he and Jayne had been sat, "shall we?" he asked, she stood up and followed Christopher to his room, only one time she had been in Chris' room but that was with the presence of Christopher's father watching making sure that Christopher and Jayne weren't going to do anything naughty._**

**_she entered his room and sat at the end of his bed, he followed behind her and closed the door, Jayne felt awkward and didn't know what to expect next when looking around Christopher's room she suddenly noticed the mix tapes she had given him, but she couldn't find the one where she awkwardly tried to declare her love for him, she turned around from Chris' desk and asked "Chris where is the other mix tape i gave you? I'm pretty sure I gave you for! i can only see three" she asked in a concern voice "it's in my cassette player you can play it if you want?" he said whilst laying back on his bed observing every move she made as she turned on the cassette player, the music started to play and Jayne gingerly walked back to the edge of Christopher bed and sat down, not paying any attention to Christopher she suddenly felt the bed move as Christopher clambered off to ask his lady if she wanted to dance "Care for a dance m'lady" he asked holding on to Jayne's delicate hands, she giggled and accepted the invitation, as the song came to an end, he held her close to his chest as if he didn't want to let go! _**

**_"I can hear your heart beating" a muffled voice came from below him "can you?" he replied "can i hear yours Jayne?" he asked nervously Jayne looked up confused as if she hadn't heard him right "you want to hear my heart beating?" she answered "yes" he replied back whilst his hands played with her hair. Jayne took a few steps back and sat down on his bed and pulled Christopher so that his head was on top of her chest he was now listening to her heart beating "thank you" he replied looking up at her "thank you for what?" she replied puzzled and confused "thank you for letting me listen to your heart" he replied back with a smile "oh!" she giggled._**

**_ Slowly Christopher worked his head towards hers and placed his lips on hers and kissed her, "what are you doing Christopher?" she asked pushing him away slightly "oh I'm sorry i didn't mean to!" he replied nervously as if he was in trouble "now there's no need to be sorry i was just not expecting that" she replied whilst running her hand through his blonde hair, he went to kiss her again this time she didn't stop him she sat up and placed her hands on Christopher's chest and began to undo his buttons, his face lit up with delight, he started to pull of her t-shirt to show a red and black lacy bra he stopped for a moment to see her chest but it didn't last for long as Jayne pulled him back on top of her, he lifted her up again to undo her bra with one hand and the other taking of his trousers, Jayne suddenly feeling nervous and self-conscious her mind telling her to stop but her heart telling her to keep going, she began to wriggle out of her trousers to show matching knickers, Christopher's mind was going completely crazy as this was the first woman he had ever seen naked and the fact that it was the girl of his dreams, he took of his underwear and slowly started to peel away Jaynes she didn't like it at first but once he had started she couldn't say no!_**

_**After removing her underwear he placed him self on top of her and whispered "do you want to do this?" he asked her whilst gazing down at her, Jayne bit her bottom lip and replied "umm yes if you want to then i want to" his face light up "yes my princess i want you more than anything in the world" "ok" she replied closing her eyes leaning up to kiss him "you will tell me if im to rough?" he asked lowering himself on to her "yes but shouldn't we be safe umm i mean use protection?" she questioned him just as he was about to enter her heavenly body "oh yes i forgot about that! we don't want any accidents happening do we" Christopher hoisted himself of the bed and searched in his underwear draw till he found what he was looking for. turning round to Jayne he exclaimed "i found one" she smiled at him and replied "well aren't you going to put it on then?" "Jeez give me a minute" he said whilst unwrapping the condom wrapper and placing it on, he then turn to his ice princess "are you sure about this really I mean we don't have to!" he said whilst placing himself on top of her again "I'm sure yes I want to Christopher!" and with that response he slowly entered her looking at her through out making sure that she was ok, he never wanted to hurt his precious ice princess, soon the both of them began to moan Jayne's breathing became rapid and heavy she was loosing all focus on Christopher her mind was in a swirl then suddenly out of nowhere she began to cry Christopher's name repeatedly as she was on the brink of an orgasm, she couldn't keep control of her body anymore she just let her ice Prince do all the work, as she lay there breathless and in a daze Christopher began to climax his breathing started to get faster and more rapid he breathlessly called out Jaynes name as she leaned up to kiss him to silence his cries, their bodies where in unsion moving together as if they were one human being, both climaxing faster and faster, both breathlessly calling each others name in esctacy.** _

**_sometime later _**

**_they both lay on Christopher bed trying to steady their breathing, suddenly Jayne tapped Christopher and said "we left the mix tape on! whoops!" she whisper into his ear in another thought she quickly whisper again "oh god I hope that your neighbours didn't hear us!" , turning to listen to the mix tape the song 'It's too late' was midway through Christopher turned back to look at Jayne and whispered "this will be our special song! when ever you hear it Jayne just think of this moment think of the love we made the forbidden love that we created" she gazed in to his eyes and replied softly "ok" _**

**_"i wouldn't worry about the neighbours their just as bad music blaring at ridiculous hours of the day, so let's just think of this as our little payback!" he replied whilst wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer to him, "ok!" Jayne giggled _**

**_End of flashback_**

thinking of that night Jayne watched Christopher create a dance routine out of thin air, watching but not really taking in what he was saying to her she began to remember what the said remember the special moment remember the love that was created. a tear trickled down her soft cheek as she was whisked up in the air by Christopher, bring her back down to the ice Christopher watches Jayne wipe away the tears

"whats wrong? what did i do? did i hurt you?" he asked in a concern way

"no-no I'm fine it's just..."

"just what?" he asked intrigued by her response

"i just remembered what you said to me about this song that night we made love remember that special moment when it was just you and me"

"oh Jayne I love you so much" Christopher replied wrapping his arms around her as if he was protecting her from the past


End file.
